


Lost and Found

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Stay Tuned [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff in Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Summary: It was an average day at the Happy Hotel until the group gets a rather unorthodox visitor.
Series: Stay Tuned [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561777
Comments: 26
Kudos: 251





	1. Lost...

Two dastardly demons burst through a window with a small, red bundle hanging from the claw of the reptilian one. The reptilian demon let out a malicious laugh. "That wasn't so bad." His partner, a sly fox demon, snickered.

"Looks like the boss is gonna give us royalties for this." he said, thumbing at the bundle.

Reptile scoffs. "_Us_? More like me."

"What?!" Fox shouted. "It was thanks to me that we were able to get pass those traps. In fact, I did most of the work, so I should be one rewarded." He makes a grab for the bundle.

"Oh, fuck no." Reptile said, lifting his catch high so Fox can't get it. "I did most of the heavy lifting!" Fox leaped up and snatched the bundle out of his 'partner's' claws.

"Brain over brawns, dipshit!" As the two argue, another turf war between Sir Pentious and Cherri Bomb/Angel Dust is currently going on. But, the two arguing demon paid no attention to it.

"You wouldn't be sayin' that if I beat you all the to the next—" Reptile's threat was cut short by a giant rock from the turf war landing on him.

Fox blinked at the rock, speechless at what just happened, before laughing mockingly. "Serves you right, jackass!" Fox turns away to walk away with his prize before another boulder squashes him. Only his hands, holding the bundle, was left unscathed. The bundle rolls from Fox's grasp and goes down the roof top. Reaching a curved edge, the bundle goes flying through the air. After a few seconds of being airborne, the bundle lands on a bouncy storefront canopy before flying again. It then bounces off a female demon's puffy hair, garnering a look of mild surprise from her.

After several, close-call escapades, the bundle slows to a halt in front of a certain hotel.


	2. ...and Found

A loud, shrilled wailing stroke through the morning air of the Happy Hotel and Angel was dangerously close to ripping out his own hair.

"Will someone stop that damn noise already?!" he shouted, a pair of his hands in clasped in his hair and the other pair over the area his ears would be.

"We will if we find out where the fuck it's coming from!" Vaggie said, clearly at her wits end from the crying.

Charlie comes running into the lobby. "I've checked all the rooms, but I couldn't find anything!"

Niffty popped upside down from the chimney, covered in soot. "Not here." she said, surprisingly calm about this.

Husk downed another bottle of cheap booze. He eyes through the mouth of the now empty glass to look inside. "Nada."

"That's not helping!" Vaggie shouted.

"I'm getting a headache!" Angel exclaimed.

"Then help us, you cabrón!"

Amidst the chaos, Alastor strode in, humming a staticky tune despite the noise. "Good morning, everyone!" he greets with his ever-present grin and radio tuned tone.

"What's so damn, fucking good about it!?" Vaggie growled.

Alastor merely chuckled. "Well, my dear, just about everything!"

The moth demon stared at the Radio Demon in disbelief. "…Are you deaf?!"

The deer demon looks off to the side, feinting ponderation. "Hmmm. No, I don't think so. I can clearly hear crying from outside the front door." He points his mic at the double doors, where the crying is originating. Everyone stopped panicking and glanced over at the hotel's entrance.

"…How come nobody checked the door?" Charlie asked. Everyone, sans Alastor, shrugged. Vaggie facepalms.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Alastor inquired dramatically. His shoes clapped in a rhythm against the floor as he went to open the door.

When he does, everyone peers out to see something on the pavement ground. Whatever it was, it was small, wrapped in red cloth, and squirming. The cries had reduced to whimpers. Curious and concerned, Charlie bends down to pick it up, but was stopped by Vaggie.

"What a minute, Charlie. This could be a trap." The moth demon warned.

Angel shrugged. "I don't know. Last time I've ever seen something cryin' and squirmin' was when I—"

"Why don't we have a look, shall we?" Alastor proposed, deliberately interrupting Angel. The spider demon wasn't amused.

While a little unsure, Charlie followed her instinct and picked up the bundle. She unfurls it, revealing something shocking. Swaddled inside was a demon baby, a kitten demon with light gray fur and bright blue eyes.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"A baby?" Niffty wondered, staring at the whimpering creature in Charlie's arms.

"Why would a baby be left outside of the hotel?" Charlie questioned. "You pour thing."

"Maybe it's Husk's?" Niffty wondered.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" the winged feline asked.

"It's a cat, you're a cat."

"That doesn't make it my damn kid!"

"I thought sinners can't have babies." Angel commented.

"And you are right, my effeminate friend." Alastor said. "However, it is not impossible for hellborn demons. Like Ms. Charlie here." Said girl widened her eyes.

"Then it's possible that this baby belongs to a noble family."

With a hand brushing through his hair, Angel asked, "What would someone from the other side of Styx be doin' in a place like this? It's not exactly kid-friendly around here."

"Good question…" Charlie said, staring quizzically at the infant.

The kitten's lower lip started to quiver.

"Uh oh." Vaggie said. Everyone, sans Alastor, tenses up. As loudly as a baby could be, the kitten starts crying again, it's wail echoing off the walls of the lobby.

"Oh, not again!" Angel shouted.

"What the fuck is wrong with it?" Husk asked.

"I-It must be hungry!" Charlie said. "Do we have any milk?"

"There is a fresh carton in the fridge!" Niffty said.

"That's great, but how are we going to feed it?" Vaggie asked. "It's not like we've prepared for a baby to appear at our doorstep!"

"May I suggest using a cloth?" Alastor suggested.

"We are not smothering a baby!" Vaggie exclaimed, glaring murderously.

"Oh, ho ho, no." Alastor chuckled. "What I meant was for you to soak it with the warm milk so the child can drink from it." Vaggie's glare didn't lighten up.

Niffty pops out from inside a drawer with a rag in hand. "Found one!"

Husk eyes Alastor curiously. "How did you know that?" When the deer demon opened his mouth to speak, Husk interrupts him by saying, "You know what? I don't wanna fuckin' know."

Alastor chuckles to himself.


	3. Killakee

After waiting for the cup of milk to warm up in the pot of boiling water, Charlie dips a part of the cloth in the white drink so it would absorbs a good amount before letting the kitten suckle on it, having to have quieted down now that it has some nutrition.

Seeing this, the rest sighs in relief.

"Geez. All that for some stupid milk." Angel complained, lying dramatically on the couch.

"Well, it's not like it can get it itself." Vaggie said.

"It's just that it's so much of a hassle for somethin' so stupid."

A distorted, staticky chuckle emanates from Alastor. "Need I remind you all that you were once such a hapless creature? Tiny, soft, vulnerable, so unaware to the cruelty of the world." Now full, the baby yawns before snuggling more into Charlie's arms. "It's no wonder such things are considered the most innocent of creatures."

"So, uh, what about you?" Angel asked.

"Me?" Alastor gave a hearty laugh. "Well, of course! I too was once a small tot. Every one of the denizens here in the Pentagram were once children at one point during their lifetime. Free of mind, not shackled by the doldrums of adulthood, protected by the horrors that man created." He chuckled darkly. "Of course, all it would take is for one ill _**choice**_ _**to lead you down here for the rest of your eternal damnation**_." About halfway through the last sentence, Alastor's face morphed into the nightmarish expression he wore when he was defeating Sir Pentious single-handedly, along with the droning sound of radio noise. In the blink of an eye, Alastor returns to his…'normal', toothy grin. The others stare at him blankly, unsure how to react.

"…Riiight." Charlie drawled awkwardly. She looks down at the sleepy child in her arms. It was amazing that the sudden change in atmosphere didn't startle the baby. "What should we do?"

"What do ya mean?" Angel asked with raised brow.

"This little guy's parents may be looking for him by now." Charlie said. "They must be so worried…"

Angel scoffed. "I find that hard to believe." Vaggie glares at him. "What?"

"Yeah, I have to agree with Angel for once." Husk said. "There ain't a single fucker who'd give a shit about some lost brat around here. It's Hell for a reason."

"But we've got to try." Charlie urged. The Princess of Hell isn't stupid. She's aware of how crass most of the sinners are around here. It's a reflection of their previous lives. However, as owner/founder of the Happy Hotel, she will give the sinners the benefit of doubt and believe that someone, anyone could tell them something.

"I wonder what its name is." Niffty said.

"What?"

"We've been calling it other things, which I'm pretty sure aren't actual names. Names are very important and if the baby doesn't have one, then we need to think of one. I mean, we can keep calling it baby, but that's Angel's thing and it won't help finding its parents if we keep calling it 'baby'. Actually, now that's I'm thinking about it, giving it a different name won't do either because if we give the baby a different name, then it's parents won't know it's their missing baby and we will miss them, so we should probably find out what its name is. Unfortunately, the ones who know its name are its parents and we don't have a way to contact them. Well, that would make things a whole lot easier if we had their contact information because then we could just call them and say 'Hey, we have your baby! Safe and sound!'. Of course, we don't and—"

"Niffty, darlin'?" Alastor spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Breathe."

"Oh." Niffty giggled. Angel mouthed a thank you and could have offered Alastor a 'good time', free of charge, if he hadn't remembered where the deer demon stood in his preferences.

Vaggie noticed something etched on a corner of the blanket wrapping the kitten demon. "Charlie, I think there's something sewn there." Her girlfriend looks and sees what the moth demon was talking about. She turns the corner over, revealing what is stitched in a golden yellow color.

'Killakee'

"Is that your name?" Charlie asked the baby, a soft smile replacing her frown. "Is Killakee your name?" The baby cooed and Charlie and Vaggie giggled.

Angel smiled despite his feelings from before. "Guess that answers one question."

Charlie nodded. "That's beautiful name for a…a…?" Charlie quickly checks the inside of the infant's diaper, causing the latter to giggle. "Girl! A beautiful name for a baby girl." She smiles down at the baby demon. "Don't worry, Killakee. We'll get you back to your parents." Charlie and Vaggie pressed their heads together lovingly. "I promise."


	4. Lesser of Two Evils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

Angel opens the freezer and takes out a popsicle. He tears off the wrapping before sticking it in his mouth. After closing the freezer, he walks back to the lobby.

"So, uh, what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"Well, we can't look for Killakee's parents if we stay in the hotel." Charlie said. Said baby is now resting in Vaggie's arms. "So, Vaggie and I decided that the two of us will go out and find them."

"What?" Angel said, popping the popsicle out of his mouth. "Why not me? I know the city like the back of my hand." Vaggie gives him a look. "…What." Angel said casually and sucks on the popsicle again.

"While that may be true, we can't risk you getting into another turf war." Charlie said. "At least while we have this going on." She gestures to Killakee. "…Which brings us to our next issue."

"Like what?"

"We can't take Killakee with us." Vaggie said.

"Why?" Angel asked. As if on cue, an explosion occurred from somewhere in the Pentagram, likely another turf war between Sir Pentious and Cherri. "…Fair point."

"Somebody here needs to watch her." Charlie said.

"Leave me the fuck out of it." Husk said as he returns to his bar and nurse on cheap booze.

"Where did Niffty go?" Vaggie asked.

"She's cleaning up some dust on the 13th floor." Charlie answered.

"Then…that means…" The two women look at their only two options.

Alastor and Angel Dust.

Charlie and Vaggie glanced at each other before contemplating on who to choose.

Angel Dust, who is still sucking on the popsicle in a rather phallic way, or Alastor, smiling his ear-to-ear grin with distorted radio sounds emitting from him. Angel or Alastor. Angel or Alastor. Angel. Alastor. Angel. Alastor…

Vaggie places Killakee in Angel's lower pair of arms. "Me? Why me?"

"It was either you or the Radio Demon." Vaggie said. Angel's mismatched eyes shifted to said demon.

"…Fair enough."

"We'll be off." Charlie said as she and Vaggie walk over the threshold.

"You better stay in the hotel, Angel." Vaggie ordered. "And don't let any of your 'customers' in! I mean it!"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Don't get your panties in a twist." Angel said. Vaggie's eye twitched before she goes to follow her girlfriend. "Have fun, you two!" He closes the doors when the limo left. He turns around, seeing that Alastor is no longer in the lobby. "Freak." Angel looks down at the slumbering baby in his lower arms. He couldn't help but smile at her. "Heh. You're actually very adorable when you ain't screamin' our ears off."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Vaggie asked Charlie as the latter's goat bodyguards drove the limousine.

"Do we have any other choice?" Charlie countered gently.

"I guess not…"

Charlie places a comforting hand on Vaggie's shoulder. "You like her, don't you?"

A shy smile creeped on Vaggie's face and she nodded. "In such a short amount of time…" She then frowns sadly as she pulled her knees up and hugged her legs.

"Vaggie?"

"Alastor was right. Us sinners can't have children. It's another one of our punishments for being sinful. We can't get the joy of raising a family down here." Charlie's heart broke as she saw tears welling up in her girlfriend's eye. "And, even if we could, it's impossible for you and me to make one of our own."

Charlie circles her arms around her downtrodden girlfriend. They stayed like that, silent as the limousine moves along, skillfully avoiding dangerous demons.

"You know…" Charlie started. "…we technically have kids back at the hotel." Realizing what she meant, Vaggie snorted a laugh.

"Does that make Angel the rebellious teenager?"

"Heh-heh. Yeah, pretty much. And Niffty could be the overly helpful daughter." Charlie said.

"What about Husk?" Vaggie asked. "I can't imagine him being anything like a kid."

"Hmmm…I'm thinking of a drunkle."

"Drunkle?"

"Yeah. A drunk and an uncle. Drunkle."

"Then…what about Alastor?"

The two girls grew silent as they thought about it.

"…Creepy eccentric grandpa?" Charlie said coyly.

"Creepy eccentric grandpa." Vaggie said. They share a laugh.


	5. Quite a Handful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

Surprisingly, Angel was able to handle the little kitten demon, especially when she stopped clawing on the couches and curtains.

Little Killakee propped up against a cushion from one of the couches. She nibbles on her paw curiously, unaware of a hand covered by a hot pink glove hovering over her. The hand taps on her shoulder. It disappears behind the cushion when Killakee looked. Another gloved hand taps her other shoulder, repeating from before when the infant girl looked. Then, she was tickled from her back, making her giggle. Another hand joins in on the tickling, making Killakee giggle more. Angel, the owner of the hands, start laughing.

Angel laid on his front, resting his head on a hand and his legs crossed behind him. "You're an excitable little bugger, ain't ya?" the spider adult film star asked the baby. Her answer was a coo followed by another giggle. Her chubby cuteness reminded him of his pet pig, Fat Nuggets. Angel's expression turned thoughtful. "I think I can see how this is a punishment. Having kids like this would definitely brighten things up around here."

"This is what we get for bein' sinners." Husk said before taking another swig of booze.

"Yeah…" Angel moves to get up, taking Killakee with him. He looks over at a grandfather clock. Over an hour has passed since Charlie and Vaggie left to find the infant's high-class parents. Worry started to bubble in Angel's chest. If the parents are worried for their daughter, shouldn't they be looking for her by now? Do they care?

"I think she's hungry again." Husk said.

Angel looks down to see Killakee kneading on his chest fluff. He lifts her away from his chest. "Ah, ah, ah. I know what yer thinking and I hate to break it to ya." He flashy snaps his fingers at her. "These ain't real tits, toots." Killakee giggles.

"Could've fooled me." Husk muttered. Angel heard it and rolled his eyes. He enters the kitchen to prepare the milk, remembering what Charlie did earlier. As he feeds the kitten, he looks through his hellphone, checking out any news about a missing child. Then again, Katie Killjoy very likely don't give two shakes about a baby, high-class hellborn or not. Look how she treats Charlie, daughter of THE King of Hell, Lucifer.

A pungent odor invades Angel's sense of smell. His eyes trailed to Killakee, more specifically, her diaper. Angel visibly grimaced, knowing what he needed to do. Sure, he could go find Niffty, but she could be anywhere in the building and Husk sure isn't going to do it.

First, he went to go find a cloth or something that is not likely gonna be used so he could use it as a diaper. After finding one, he goes to work. Swiftly and cleanly, Angel succeeded. The action amazed Husk.

"I'm surprised you knew what to do."

"Eh. I've seen my sister do it for her friends a few times. Hell, I did it at least once." Angel let out a chuckled. "Probably a good thing I got some extra limbs down here, right? Of course, I use my arms for other things too. Like—"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Husk said.

Angel shrugs. "Whatever." He places Killakee back on the cushion. "You stay here, Killa, while I go dump this out."

"Didn't Vaggie said you ain't allowed to leave the hotel?"

Angel scoffs. "It's not like I'm gonna get myself into a turf war or somethin'. I'm just dumping shit out to the trash." He exits the hotel and goes to a trashcan not too far away. At that moment, a new sinner fell from the sky and into the can.

"Where am I?" the sinner asked wearily. With no care, Angel dumps the dirty diaper on the sinner before returning to the hotel.

He closes the door as he claps any dirt away. "Now that that's been taken care of, let's play—" All he saw was the cushion where he left Killakee. "Killa?" He looks around the lobby, looking for any sign of the infant. There's no way she could've gone far in that short amount of time, right? After looking everywhere on the first floor, Angel exclaimed, "She's gone!" Angel exclaimed. He scrambles over to the reception desk where Husk is, startling him. "I can't find her anywhere! Where did she go?!"

"Who?"

"Sylvia Sodder." Angel grabs Husk by his bowtie. "I'm talking about Killakee, roadkill!"

Husk blinked a few times, mildly surprised. He eventually took on his typical apathetic expression. "The fuck are you talkin' about? Isn't she over—huh?" He finally noticed the infant's absence.

"See?! I can't find her anywhere!"

"Okay, okay. Chill your nonexistence tits, will ya? You checked the entirety of this floor, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then, don't ya think that maybe she went upstairs?"

"I don't think a baby is capable of that yet."

"You do realize this ain't a _human_ baby, right? This is a demon baby. For all we know, she can teleport, faze through walls, climb on ceilings…"

"…You're probably right." Angel grabs a few keyring holders with the hotel's room keys. "I'm gonna go check the upper floors. Holler if you see her here."

"Yeah, yeah."


	6. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

"Um, hi." Charlie greeted a passerby as she brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm Charlie. I'm just wondering if you've seen a fancy looking cat demon around. Preferably two. And together." Not bothering to answer, the demon saunters away. Charlie sighs in defeat and turns to Vaggie, who has even less luck. In fact, the demon talking to her looked like he was trying to make a sexual advance on her, prompting Vaggie to punch him across the street.

Charlie was aware what Vaggie's life was like before dying. She was kicked out of home when she came out to her parents that she preferred girls and had to live on the streets. She had to sell her body to simply live. According to Vaggie, she met her end when her client swerved off the road and hit a tree. The princess of Hell remembered when she first met Vaggie 5 years ago. She had just arrived in Hell and was scared out of her mind when she first ran into Charlie. Literally. Apparently, Charlie looked the most human-looking demon out of EVERYTHING in Hell and that helped calm Vaggie's nerves. Somewhat. They've been together ever since.

"Charlie?" Vaggie's voice brings Charlie out of memory lane. "Is everything okay?"

"O-Oh yeah… Are we going to be able to find them?" Charlie asked.

Vaggie casts her gaze to the ground. "I don't know."

Charlie shakes her head before any negative thoughts could appear. "Let's keep looking." Vaggie nods.

"Excuse me!" a woman shouted. Charlie and Vaggie sees a full-figured woman hurrying over towards them. She nearly stumbled over when she stops in front of them. "Pardon me, but I need to ask. Aren't you two the ones running that Happy Hotel Katie Killjoy was talking about?"

Charlie fought back a cringe at the mention of the news reporter. "Y-yes. That's us." The woman let out cheerful laugh.

"I knew it! I knew you two were the ones Niffty was talking about!"

"You know Niffty?"

"She and I are the best of friends. Of course, there's Ally too."

Vaggie and Charlie exchanged glances. "Um, Ally?"

"Why, Alastor, darlin'. Oh, silly me, I almost didn't introduce myself. My name is Mimzy. I'm the owner of the Great Gala." Mimzy said. "You two lovely ladies are welcome to come if you'd like."

"We're grateful for the invitation, Mimzy, but we're kinda busy right now." Charlie said.

"Oh?"

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Great. This is just great." Fox started to complain. "Just when the boss was going to praise us, you went and lose it. What? Are those muscles of your nothing but show?"

Reptile rolled his eyes. "Seeing that _you_ were the one that lost the brat says otherwise."

"Whatever. Just keep your eyes peeled for the kid." Fox said. "We gotta find it before the boss finds out." Reptile grunts an agreement. Fox's ear twitched when he heard something. He stops Reptile and peers around a corner. He sees three women, a blonde one, a gray one, and a chubby one.

"Ain't that the princess with the hotel?" Reptile asked, recognizing her from 666 News.

"Who the fuck cares about some shitty hotel? Forget about it and keep loo—" Fox's ear twitched when heard the chubby one said,

"A missing child?"

Charlie nodded her head. "Yes. A kitten demon with gray fur. Vaggie and I had been trying to look for her parents but with no luck."

"Where's the child now?" Mimzy asked. "Is she okay?"

"Back at the hotel. Safe and sound."

Reptile and Fox grinned maliciously.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

With great effort, Killakee made to the 6th floor. She seats down on her rump and looks back down the stairs. She cooed and clapped her paws at her accomplishment before resuming her crawl through the hallway. As she turned a corner a long way down, she sees a door with a dim, eerie red glow to it at the end of the adjacent hall. More curious than afraid, Killakee crawls closer to the door. She reaches out to touch it but paused when strange symbols manifested from the door and circles around the infant.

She seats back down, watching the symbols twirl around her and giggles with delight. The symbols started to dance away in line, leading back down the hall. Killakee follows.


	7. Meeting the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

"Thank you so much for helping, Mimzy." Charlie thanked the woman, who sat across from them in the limo.

"Oh, anything for Niffty's new boss and friend." Mimzy said. "Oh, and Ally too."

"Sooo, how do you know Alastor?" Charlie asked, slightly curious.

"Oh, darlin'! Back when I was alive, I'd listen to his talk shows all the time! Imagine when I met him face to face!" She starts to fan herself. "He was such a charmer."

"No kidding." Vaggie said dryly.

"And still is! I was so happy to see him again when he came down!" Mimzy said, bouncing in her seat.

"Annnd…what was he like?" Charlie asked.

"Like I said, he was a charmer. You have no idea how many love letters that man received, ranging from little girls to old biddies. I'll admit, I'm no different. It's amazing how popular he got after doing his talk shows for a few days."

Charlie and Vaggie were amazed to learn that. It almost paralleled the stories of how Alastor came into power the moment he arrived in Hell.

Mimzy sighs. "Even now, he carries an air of mystery."

"He was like that when he was alive?"

"Oh, yes. Nobody could tell what he was truly thinking. He was rather unorthodox."

"What do you mean?"

Mimzy opened her mouth to answer, but something outside catches her attention. "What in Hell…?"

Charlie and Vaggie looked out too to see a group of demons loitering around the Great Gala. "What's going on?" Vaggie asked.

"That's what I like to know. Charlie dear, may you please get your chauffeurs to stop the car?" Mimzy asked.

"Razzle, Dazzle." the limousine slowed to a halt. Dazzle exits from the front to open the door for Mimzy.

"Thank you, sweetie." Mimzy makes her way to the group. "Excuse me! May I ask what you lot are doing, blocking the entrance?"

"It's none of your damn business, wench." A large, wolf demon growled. Mimzy, for her part, wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"I am the owner of this establishment. So, please, kindly vacate the premises."

The wolf snickered. "And what are you gonna do about it? Sing?" He and his pack start laughing.

Mimzy smiled. "Yes." She cleared her throat before singing vocally. The wolves merely smirked. Seconds later, their grins turn into grimace as Mimzy raised the decibels high to the point that glass started to break. Charlie and Vaggie had to duck when the windows of the limousine shattered.

The pack leader shouts in anguish. "Okay! Okay! We're going!" He and his pack run off as far away from the sound as possible. Mimzy lowers her voice as she smirked.

She turns to Charlie and Vaggie as they jumped out of the vehicle. Mimzy snaps her fingers with sass.

"Still got it."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Reptile and Fox arrive at the hotel, hiding in some bushes, staring at the building in front of the them.

"So, that's where the little brat's at." Fox said. He jumps out of the foliage. "Come on, ya big palooka." While unamused by the comment, Reptile complied.

They quietly make their way over to a window of the front lobby, where they see a cat demon looking rather bored at the front desk. "I don't see it." Reptile said.

"Me neither." Fox said. He looks to the side and sees a series of fire escapes. "Come on, let's go check the other rooms." The reach the fire escapes and proceeds to climb up checking each floor for the infant. They soon checked the third floor. "Anything?"

"No, I don't see any…wait."

"What?"

"Isn't that Angel Dust?"

"The spider with the kinky boots?" Fox looks inside, seeing said spider exiting a door, locking it, before moving to another door, unlocking it and entering the room. Fox whistles. "He's must be busy tonight."

"I would like to be one of those bastards getting a good time." Reptile said, snickering. Fox's response was to hit him over the head.

"Come on, let's go check the next floors."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Charlie picks up a vase that had fallen when the wolf demons came by. Seeing the damage caused by the pack, Charlie and Vaggie volunteered to help for a bit.

"You ladies don't need to do this." Mimzy said.

"You were already helping us. We just want to return the favor." Charlie said.

Mimzy giggled a little. "Honey, you're a diamond in a rough. Hard to believe you live down here."

"Heh. Yeah. So, um, any idea why they were here?"

"I may have one…"

"Mimzy!" a tall, bipedal feline exclaimed when she entered the main lobby from the back room. "I'm so sorry this happened!"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Cath." Mimzy said. "It's not like this is the first time. By the way, I've found the people who found your baby!"

Cath looks at Charlie. "You did? You found my little Killy?"

"Killy? Like Killakee?" Charlie asked.

"Yes! My little girl!"

"Y-yes! Yes, she's at the Happy Hotel!" Cath grabs Charlie and proceeds to give her a big hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Sìth, Sìth! They found our baby!"

"Now calm down, Cathy." Another feline appeared…another female one at that. "We're not sure if they really have her or that they were the ones who took her in the first place." Sìth's golden/blue eyes glare at Charlie. The demon princess could almost sense Vaggie summoning her spear.

"W-Wait. I understand your suspicions and they are warranted, but please believe me when I say that your daughter is safe and sound with our competent hotel staff."

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Reptile and Fox reach the sixth floor, where they found Killakee playing with some strange red symbols. They grin maliciously, showing off their sharp teeth.

Jackpot.


	8. Two Idiots and a Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

Killakee pounced and played with the red symbols, rolling on her back as she swipes at them. She cooed and giggled, unaware of the danger she is in. Fox lifts the windowsill and climbs inside, Reptile followed, though with great difficulty due to his size. They crept close to the infant, who's back is towards them, her eyes transfixed on the symbols.

Close enough, Fox snatches the child and the symbols dissipated. "You've been givin' us a hard time you little shit." Reptile chuckled. "Now, be a good brat and—" Killakee starts to giggle at something behind them, confusing her captors. "Wha-What? What's so funny?" the goons look back, face-to-face with the twisted grin of a shadow. The sudden sight made them shriek and Fox to through Killakee in the air.

The shadow was quick to catch the baby and flies passed the captors. It fazes into the floor, only it's arms and hands sticking up, holding Killakee as it speeds away across the carpeted floor, the baby giggling all the way.

"After it!"

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Husk could hear Killakee's giggling from the front desk. No doubt Angel did too. At least they know she's still in the hotel.

He pops a cork out of a wine bottle with his claw. "I'm gettin' too old for this shit…"

Niffty zips in. "Hi, Husk!" Her sudden appearance made the old cat spit out what he was drinking and start coughing. "I'll clean that up." She takes out a rag and starts wiping up the alcohol. "In the meantime, look!" She practically shoved her creation into his face. What it was is a baby blue leotard with a dark blue poodle skirt sewn to it. "It's this adorable? I thought I'd make something cute for the little angel. Well, she's not technically an angel, she's a demon. But an angel in that she's cuddly-wuddly adorable. Not that the angels that come here to exterminate us are cuddly and adorable. In fact—"

Husk blinked lazily, listening but not listening at the same time.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Angel could hear the giggling from where he is on the fourth floor, checking underneath a bed in a room. "Killa? Killa, where are you?"

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Fox and Reptile continued to chase Killakee and the shadow up and down the sixth-floor hallway. Killakee, for the most part, was having the time of her life, cheering and giggling as though she was on a ride. Her would-be-captors tried to keep up with her and just when Reptile was in reach, the shadow made a sharp turn back around, causing Fox to run into the wall next to the stairs and Reptile to run into him.

Angry and frustrated, Fox pushes Reptile off him. He sees the shadow and its twisted grin along with the baby in its arm. The shadow snickered as Killakee giggled at his misfortune. Fox soon sees red in his vision. "That's it!" He makes a mad dash at the duo. The shadow fazes back into the floor and goes off, Fox just right behind it. Just when Fox was about to turn the corner, he bumps into a pair of legs clad in red dress trousers.

Reptile keeps up with his partner before halting. He gasped. "The Radio Demon."

"Good evening, gentlemen. And a wonderful day it is!" Alastor greeted. He lets out a chuckle. "It's not every day we have a pair of sinners coming to this humble abode. Ha-ha! Now, do you two have reservations?"

"Reservations? For what?" Fox asked.

"Why, for this hotel, of course! Redemption and other witless nonsense of the like."

Despite being in the presence of one of the most feared demons in all of Hell, the thieving pair stared at him as though he had lost his mind. In fact, they started laughing. They didn't care that it was at the Radio Demon. "Are you fuckin' out of your mind? Like we're gonna do something so goddamn stupid!" Fox said to the smiling demon. "In case you haven't heard, old-timer, but we're the proud members of the Wolf's Bane Gang and we're ain't gonna go lookin' for redemption any time soon."

"More like _never_!" Reptile said. The two laughed harder. "You're starting to lose your edge."

"Is that so?" Alastor closed his eyes as he chuckled. "Well, that's too bad because," He opens them, now radio dials and his grin freeze in place, "_**I really don't like dogs…**_"

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Angel finally arrived at the sixth floor, having to have failed to find Killakee. "Where is she?" Angel calls Husk. "Any luck?"

/Nah./

"Are you sure?"

/Hey, I'm stayin' sober so you don't get your ass handed to you by Vaggie./ Husk growled. /What floor are you at right now?/

"The sixth."

/…Try askin' Alastor./

"What?"

/His room is the door on that floor. Maybe he's seen her./

Angel was doubtful about it. He hears a text being sent to him. He looks to see a message from Charlie.

_We found them! ^^ On our way back! Yay!_

But it looks like he has no choice. He struts down the 'L' shaped hallway, peering over the corner and seeing the Radio Demon's red door, Room 613. "Hmmmm." Angel groaned despairingly. One reluctant step after another, he reaches the door. He knocks three times.

"Uh, hey, Al? It's me, Angel. I'm not here to make sexual innuendo, I just—" Angel didn't finish his sentence as the red door creaked opened.

"Hello, Angel. Lovely evening, isn't it? Now, what can I do you for?" the radio host asked. Angel was speechless, but it wasn't towards the deer demon.

It was towards one Killakee currently in Alastor's right arm, reaching for his monocle.

Flummoxed, Angel finally looks at Alastor. "…Why do you have her?" he squeaked.

Alastor tilted his head. "Hm? Oh, this little darlin'? I just happened to have found her wondering aimlessly on this floor." Killakee managed to get his eyeglass. Calmly, Alastor takes it back and replaces it over his eye. Killakee tries to get it back. "I just couldn't stand idly by when a gal is by her lonesome."

"…That makes sense…I guess."

"If I remember right, wasn't she your responsibility?" Alastor grinned knowingly.

"Uh, y-yeah, she is. We were just, um…We were playinnnng hide and seek! Yeah, that. Unfortunately, we're gonna have ta end it early." Angel said, taking Killakee into his arms. "Guess whose parents is coming!"

"Ah, I see Ms. Charlie and her significant other were successful in their search. Then it seems this is a farewell, my dear." Alastor said with a light bow. "Take care now."

Angel watched silently as Alastor closes the door. A part of him wanted to ask if Alastor wanted to greet Killakee's parents but couldn't help but think that seeing Alastor might make the parents run for the hills.

The adult film star shrugs and goes to leave. He momentarily stopped to check the baby to make sure she wasn't missing anything. Seeing nothing out of place, he resumes his walk. All the while, little Killakee looks back at Alastor's door.


	9. Goodbye, Killakee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

"So, this Happy Hotel's main goal is to rehabilitate sinners so they can go to Heaven?" Cath asked.

"Yep. That's right." Charlie confirmed. "After witnessing the Cleansing year after year, I grew tired of watching my people die. I wanted to put a stop to it."

Cath was unsure. "Um, forgive me for speaking my mind, Your Highness, but do you really think it will work?"

"…Honestly? I don't know." Charlie admitted. "But, I'm willing to try. No matter how long it may take."

While initially skeptical, Cath gave her a reassuring smile. "Well, if it's any consolation, I hope you succeed. I've often heard that sinners are evil people to the core. Having the demons from Wolf's Bane after us and our daughter kidnapped nearly proved that. But, meeting Vaggie and Mimzy says otherwise."

Charlie smiles gratefully. "Thank you."

Vaggie was appreciative at what she saw. Finally, someone who isn't cruelly ridiculing Charlie!

"You're very supportive of her, aren't ya?" Sìth said.

"Yeah…" Vaggie said. Sìth rose a brow when Vaggie continued to stare at her.

"What?"

"…Why did you guys come here?"

"A bit of sightseein'. Cath wanted to go on a roadtrip and I couldn't say no to her or Killy."

"What happened that made your daughter go missing?" Vaggie asked.

Sìth sighs. "Cathy and I were asleep when it happened. We even made extra precautionary measures, but, obviously, it wasn't enough. We tried looking for the thieving bastards, but we were being scouted by some group called Wolf's Bane. We had Mimzy to thank when it came to lying low. You have no idea how many times Cathy tried to leave to find Killy. She could've been hurt by one of those mutts. As much as we wanted to look for her, we'll be useless to her dead, or worse."

"Do you know why they took your daughter?"

"There's a halfass rumor going around that eating a hellborn demon could give a sinner incredible power. I think it was some theory someone made up to figure out how the Radio Demon came to be."

"…" Could it possible that's how Alastor got his abilities? Given his reputation, it is a possibility. Vaggie needs to keep a close eye on Charlie. "I've got one more question."

"Ask away."

"How did you and Cath have Killakee?"

"Like how any pair of ladies who want a baby: Through a sperm donor."

"…Oh."

"Of course, it's gonna be impossible for you…" Vaggie looks down sorrowfully. "But, not for your girl." Sìth gives her a wink. Vaggie smiles again.

Cath starts to clap. "Oh! Is that the hotel?"

"Yes, it is!" Charlie squealed, all giddy. Vaggie grinned at her girlfriend until she noticed something outside. A pair of demons were laid unconscious and beaten near the trashcan, one a hulking reptilian and a small fox. Vaggie blinked.

What happened while they were gone?

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

The mosaic double doors opened. "We're back!" Charlie exclaimed. Cath looks around in awe at the décor.

"Someone has style. Right, Sìth?"

Sìth shrugged. "I guess. I'd give props to your designer, Princess."

Charlie chuckled nervously. "Heh-heh, yeah…"

"Oh. Welcome back, Ms. Charlie!" Niffty greeted. Husk grunted.

"Thank you, Niffty. Where's Angel and Killakee?" Charlie asked.

"Right here." the spider demon said, appearing from the parlor with the kitten demon in his arms. Killakee reached out to her mothers the moment she saw them. Cath wasted no time to pick up her sweet baby.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're okay!" Cath said. She turns to Angel. "Thank you so much!"

The sweet, sincere praise that was very reminiscent of one Charlie Magne made Angel feel uncomfortable. "Um, you're welcome. Cute kid, by the way."

"Thank you!" Cath took notice on what Killakee is wearing. "Oh my gosh, what is this adorable thing you are wearing, sweetie?"

"Oh, I made it myself!" Niffty said. "It was too good to pass up."

"It's looks so cute. It matches her eyes!" Cath holds her daughter up towards her wife. "What do you think, Sìth?" The cool feline smirked, though her mismatched eyes shown adoration.

"It's beautiful."

"Of course, it is!" Cath gushed. Killakee cooed despite having her face mushed against her hyper mother.

Sìth chuckled. "I think it's time to go, hun. The sooner we leave, the better we don't run into those goons again."

"I guess you're right. Say bye-bye, Killy!" Cath cooed at her daughter. Big blue eyes stare at Cath before looking at Charlie and Vaggie.

"It was nice to meet you, Killakee." Charlie said, taking a gentle hold on the kitten's paw and softly shaking it.

"Even if it was short, I'm going to miss you." Vaggie said. Killakee smiled and glanced over at Angel.

The adult film star blushed and tried to look nonchalant. "Y-yeah. I had fun." he muttered. He decided to leave out how he lost the child. Charlie and Vaggie chuckled at him. As they did, Killakee glanced up at the stairs.

"Here you go!" Niffty said to Sìth, handing her the red blanket. "I washed it for you."

"Thanks." Sìth said. She glanced at her wife, who gave her a look before gesturing at the despondent hotel crew. Sìth chuckled, knowing what she meant. "Hey. How would you feel if we come to visit every once in a while?"

"Are you sure? What about the Wolf's Bane gang?" Vaggie asked.

"The who?" Angel asked.

"Well, it's not like we'll be coming next week. It's probably best we stay away until the mess with Wolf's Bane dies down. But maybe we'll come during the holidays or whatever." Sìth said. "And preferably way before a Cleansing starts."

"It's clear that Killy has taken a liking to you all." Cath said. "And maybe it could be a good trial run for you two." She winks at Charlie and Vaggie. They blushed in returned.

"We'll be honored." Charlie said. "Just give us a call so we can make reservations."

"Thank you, You're Highness." Cath said before bowing, as did Sìth. Killakee continued to stare at the stairs.

"And don't worry about any ambushes. Razzle and Dazzle will make sure of it." Said goat demons saluted.

"Thank you again." Cath said. "And good luck on your hotel."

"Have a good day." Sìth said. As the two walked towards the entrance, Killakee looks over Cath's shoulder.

"A…A…A…" she cooed.

The hotel crew blinked. "Is she…?" Charlie wondered before looking at Angel, who's eyes are brimming with joy. Unknown to everyone except for Killakee, Alastor stood on the stairs, watching with a tamed smile. He gives Killakee a small wave.

"…A…A…" the door closes before anyone in the hotel could hear her say, "Al…"


End file.
